


What If?

by Fyerluna



Category: Invaders, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sneaks into Toro's room late at night to be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



The sleeping form shifted under the blankets as Bucky slipped into the room through the window. He smiled and closed it behind him.

"Toro?" He spoke quietly from across the room. The last thing he wanted was to startle his friend especially when his first reaction would be to yelp and ignite in a blaze of fire. There was no response.

"Toro?" He tried again, this time sitting at the foot of the bed. The pillow hit him square in the face. Bucky placed the down-filled cushion beneath his friend's head and decided to test his luck.

"Toro," he whispered leaning close to his ear.

"Bucky? What are you," he yawned "doing here?"

"I needed to see you. You've been avoiding me." Toro blanched as he realized that he was not dreaming.

"I- well see... I can't I didn't mean to- to kiss you like that." He shifted nervously, trying to wiggle out from under Bucky's larger frame.

"Yes you did. I know you did." Bucky bent further over him to kiss him. Toro turned away.

"No I- it isn't okay. I shouldn't have." He was fiercely embarrassed and Bucky was so close to him that he could feel the heat of his body through the bed clothes.

"I thought you were over that. It's fine. I love you and you love me, right?" Bucky's pleading tone made his heart ache.

"No I don't love you. I'm just confusing you is all. You're better off without me." Toro tried to turn away so that he could bury his face in the silk of his pillow. Bucky held him fast.

"You're a terrible liar. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, then I might believe it." Toro winced at his commanding voice, the same kind he used to rally troops.

"I..." Looking at his honey brown eyes shook his confidence in what he'd been told. He swallowed and tried to hold Bucky's gaze. Tears began to bud before he could stop them.

"Mmph!" His muffled cry of surprise sounded so loud in the quiet dark of the room that Toro was sure someone would hear and see Bucky kissing him.

"In case you forgot, I kissed you first. I started this and if anyone is going to finish it, it will be me. So what if we have to dance with girls and so what if I like to sometimes? I'm not leaving you and I won't let you leave." Bucky paused, realizing how he sounded. "Look, if you never stand up for anything, if you're never brave about anything else in your whole life I don't care, just stay with me now. I need you."

"I... I can't. You can't. What if-" Bucky cut him off.

"What if what? It's always what if with you. What if something goes wrong, what if we get caught, what if somebody knows!" He stopped, knowing how loud he'd gotten. "For once, just once, what if something goes right?"

**Author's Note:**

> What If? can also be found on FF.Net and Livejournal.com. It was originally a Christmas present for a friend.


End file.
